Empty chairs at empty tables
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre, Harry a tué Voldemort. Beaucoup sont morts lors de la bataille – Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, – … et tout le monde a encore du mal à s'en remettre. Les mangemorts sont arrêtés ou tués. Les Malfoy ont été rattrapés dans leur fuite et Draco est accidentellement  tué  . Et Ginny essaye de faire face à la réalité et à certains évènements de son passé.


**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas .**

**SITUATION DE DEPART : C'est la fin de la guerre, Harry a tué Voldemort. Beaucoup sont morts lors de la bataille – Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, – … et tout le monde a encore du mal à s'en remettre. Les mangemorts sont poursuivis, arrêtés ou tués. Les Malfoy ont été rattrapés dans leur fuite et Draco est accidentellement « tué ». Les Weasley, Harry & Hermione résident chez Andromeda Tonks car le Terrier a été détruit pendant la guerre.**

_**EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES**_

**There's a grief that can be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone.  
Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me, that I live and you are gone**

« Hey Sis', ça va ? »

La voix de Bill tira Ginny de ses pensées. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui tandis qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, un petit sourire sur le visage pour la réconforter. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était son grand frère après tout, il avait toujours su, lui plus que les autres, lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait après chaque chagrin d'amour, quand Harry avait rompu avec elle l'année précédente par exemple. Elle avait tenté de le prendre bien, mais il avait bien fallut qu'à un moment elle fasse face à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, et Bill avait été là, comme toujours. Il était celui qui la conseillait quand elle doutait, qui la défendait, qui la faisait rire quand il voyait qu'il fallait qu'on lui change les idées. Il était toujours là pour elle, attentif, prêt à l'écouter, et même si elle était très proche de Fred & George, Bill avait toujours été son préféré. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait peur de l'orage et qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir toute seule, les jumeaux, si. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, haussant les sourcils, avec son air détendu habituel. Elle lui sourit tristement, sans répondre pour autant, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait que sous ses airs détendus et cools, Bill était triste aussi. Trop de personnes qu'ils connaissaient étaient morts. Seulement, il fallait que quelqu'un reste debout, pour soutenir les autres, et Bill, en grand frère modèle, était là. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux doucement.

« Ca va aller, Gin'... Ca va aller. »

Elle aurait aimé le croire, comme avant, quand il faisait semblant de lancer des sorts pour la protéger des monstres qu'elle imaginait, ou quand ses autres imbéciles de frères se liguaient contre elle. Mais là, elle avait honnêtement beaucoup de mal à y croire. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Des dizaines de personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé, apprécié, haï parfois aussi, étaient mortes. De pauvres Poufsouffles qu'elle connaissait de loin, Lupin & Tonks, qu'elle considérait comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, eux qui venaient juste d'avoir un enfant. Elle plaignait le petit Teddy. Non seulement, il ne grandirait jamais avec ses parents, mais en plus il vivait les premiers mois de sa vie dans un endroit remplis de dingues, de dépressifs, de gens au bord du gouffre. Car si personne n'en parlait, la mort de Fred était toujours là, bien présente, comme un vide angoissant qui vous enveloppe, vous étouffe, s'étend chaque jour de plus en plus. Ce vide qui bouffait tout, qui prenait toute la place, réduisant tout le monde au silence. Tout le monde marchait en faisant le moins de bruit possible, effrayés de porter atteinte à sa mémoire. Lorsqu'on parlait, on échangeait des banalités stupides, toujours en murmurant, comme pour s'excuser, s'excuser d'être toujours en vie alors que Fred était parti, pour toujours. Et ce mal qui s'installait rendait Ginny folle, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un fantôme. Elle en avait marre de tout le monde, elle en avait marre de leur hypocrisie, elle en avait marre de devoir s'excuser de vivre. Elle voulait parler haut et fort, et rire comme avant. Elle voulait hurler sur le monde, leur jeter des choses à la figure, casser des assiettes, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait l'impression d'exister et non pas de s'effacer chaque jour de plus en plus de la surface de la planète. Mais elle ne faisait rien, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait au fond d'elle. Comme si elle avait peur des conséquences que son brusque éclat de colère pourrait avoir. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence. Les larmes avaient fini par rouler doucement sur ses joues.

« Je sais qu'il te manque, Gin', il nous manque tous, mais tout ça, ça finira par s'estomper, tu verras, un jour tu pourras oublier.. »

« Ah ouais ? » dit-elle, se redressant soudain. « Il nous manque tous ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'ose dire son nom alors ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais ? Vous êtes tous des … des... hypocrites ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Vous murmurez tous tout bas que Fred vous manque aussi mais pas un seul d'entre vous n'ose parler de lui, personne d'entre vous n'ose faire de bruit, rien. Mais vous avez peur de quoi à la fin ? » Elle se leva alors, regardant Bill droit dans les yeux. « IL EST MORT, il ne va pas venir vous frapper parce que vous faîtes du bruit ou quoique ce soit ! C'est finit, il est parti.. et.. vous.. on direz que vous ne pensez qu'à ça, oublier. Et il se passe quoi, moi, si j'ai pas envie d'oublier ? Si j'ai envie de parler de Tonks, ou de Lupin ou de Fred, de Colin ou même de Draco sans que tout le monde ferme les yeux, ou fasse semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, hein ? »

Bill la regardait, attentif, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour une fois, alors il se leva et il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, en silence, tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Draco, uh ? » dit-il enfin en la regardant, levant un sourcil, intrigué.

Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla, le laissant seul avec sa question.

_TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD._

_« Moi je sais, depuis le début, ce qui se passe : quand le cœur souffre, le corps traduit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »_

Ginny était assise devant la tombe de Colin, à Poudlard. Ils avaient aménagé un espèce de cimetière pour tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard, à côté de la tombe de Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris depuis un mois et les choses avaient bien changé. Le château était encore partiellement en reconstruction, les Serdaigle devaient partager les cachots des Serpentards, les Poufsouffles cohabitaient avec les Gryffondors dans la tour de ces derniers. Les relations inter-maisons étaient encouragées et il existait un tas d'activités plus ou moins obligatoires pour favoriser les rapports entre les différentes maisons. Beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas revenus, certains professeurs étaient partis définitivement, d'autres étaient encore en convalescence. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Ginny ne vienne se recueillir devant la tombe de Fred ou de Colin, ou d'autres mais principalement ces deux derniers. Fred lui manquait toujours énormément. Colin lui manquait encore plus, il avait été son meilleur ami depuis le premier instant où il s'était rencontrés, dans le train, en première année. Sa mort avait été un coup dur, vraiment. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée avoir à ses côtés, c'était Colin. Et Poudlard sans lui, elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, cette année, elle n'arrivait plus à grand chose. Elle perdait pied. Depuis son brusque éclat de colère contre Bill trois mois plus tôt, elle avait fini par devenir comme les autres. A faire semblant, à vivre en sourdine. Elle ne disait plus grand chose, restait seule la plupart du temps. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place à Poudlard. Elle vivante et la moitié de ses amis, morts. La Ginny qu'ils avaient tous connus, celle qui était fière et forte, celle qui tenait tête aux autres et ne se laissait pas abattre était partie, morte et enterrée lors des événements des derniers mois. Parce que Ginny avait un secret, une obsession dont personne ne savait rien, sauf Colin.

« Il me manque, Colin... Si tu savais comme il me manque... »

Elle eut un petit rire mouillé, en s'adressant à la pierre tombale. Elle jouait avec la terre, tout en parlant, passant et repassant ses doigts dedans, les genoux repliés contre son corps. Et elle lâchait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, assise ici, parmi les morts.

« C'est stupide, hein. Il ne me connaissait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il connaissait mon nom, il savait qui j'étais, on s'est menacés et battus suffisamment de fois. Mais c'était tout. Je suis juste une idiote. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé d'ignorer tout ça, tout ce que je ressentais, mais maintenant je ne peux plus. Ca me revient, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Dès que je ferme les yeux, ses son image qui s'impose à mon esprit. Quand je suis seule dans le noir, j'entends sa voix encore et encore. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, Colin. Je te jure, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Pas comme quand j'ai été possédée par Voldemort, non. Mais je veux dire, regarde moi. Je suis en train de parler à une tombe, à pleurer sur un type qui ne se serait jamais intéressé à moi. Je suis tellement pâle et maigre qu'on dirait un sac d'os ambulant. Je ne mange plus, j'ai plus envie. Pas parce qu'il est mort, que vous êtes tous morts ou un truc du genre, c'est juste que je ne peux plus, je bloque. Ca me rend malade et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça... »

Elle jeta une poignée de terre au loin, essuyant des larmes sur son visage d'un revers de manche, avant de rejouer nerveusement avec la terre.

« C'est comme si j'étais hantée par mes regrets, par toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais dite et que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de dire. Comment les dire maintenant ? C'est trop tard... Je vais épouser Harry, tu sais. D'ici quelques années. C'est ce qui est prévu. Même si personne n'en parle pour l'instant, ça arrivera, quand les choses s'étoufferont peu à peu et qu'ils auront réussi à oublier, à refouler tout ce qui est arrivé. L'ancienne moi me manque. Elle se serait battu pour ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Elle leur aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'Harry, qu'elle n'en voulait plus depuis longtemps. Elle en aurait eu marre de leurs silences et de leurs accords tacites. Elle se serait révoltée. Mais j'en suis incapable, maintenant. C'est comme si j'étais infectée par un poison, qui coulerait lentement dans mes veines, m'abrutissant chaque jour un peu plus. C'est comme si tous ces mots que j'avais gardé en moi m'étouffaient chaque jour un peu plus, formant une grosse boule dans mon estomac, m'empêchant de manger, m'affaiblissant, me faisant disparaître. J'en peux plus de ma vie, Colin. Je me déteste. Moi qui les traitait tous d'hypocrite, j'en suis devenue la reine. »

Elle frissonna et s'arrêta un instant pour prendre sa respiration.

« Je lui en veux, Colin. Je lui en veux énormément, à Harry. Je lui en veux depuis ce jour où c'est arrivé. J'étais là, ce jour là, quand ça s'est produit. J'aurais aimé ne pas y être, j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir. Maintenant, c'est impossible d'oublier. J'étais là quand ils ont attrapés les Malfoys et qu'ils les ont envoyé à Azkaban. J'étais avec eux ce jour là, histoire d'être occupée, de me rendre utile. J'étais là quand Harry a ordonné aux détraqueurs d'embrasser Draco, comme ça, sans hésitation. Je revois souvent son expression, cet air déterminé, résolu, qu'il affichait, ça me dégoûte, ça me donne envie de vomir. Il me débecte. Draco méritait un procès, il aurait été innocenté, il ne méritait pas ça. D'accord, tu as le droit de penser que je prends sa défense parce que je... je l'aimais. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne le méritait pas. Tu aurais vu sa tête, juste avant. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, l'air effrayé. A ce moment, j'ai cru qu'il savait. Qu'il avait toujours su. Mais je ne le saurais jamais vraiment. Après, il a commencé à hurler, et peu à peu à se vider de son âme. Et je le regardais, pétrifiée, tentant de ravaler mes larmes, essayant de me dire que ce serait arrivé de toute façon, que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. Ses cris, son visage à cet instant, cet air vide qu'il affichait ensuite, c'est ça que je revois sans arrêt. »

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

« Tu te demandes sûrement le rapport avec Harry. Le voilà. C'est au milieu du processus du « je t'arrache ton âme » qu'Hermione a débarqué et a regardé Harry, l'air sincèrement choqué. Qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus, lui demandant pourquoi il faisait ça, que c'était Lucius qui devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur et pas Draco. Harry a haussé les épaules, disant qu'il avait mal compris, puis il a dit que c'était mieux ainsi, que la surface de la terre était ainsi débarrassée de la vermine qu'étaient les Malfoys. Personne n'a compris ce revirement dans le jugement d'Harry, lui qui avait sauvé la vie de Draco à plusieurs reprises pendant la bataille. Ron a alors haussé les épaules, quoiqu'inquiet. Puisqu'il était trop tard, ils ont finit le travail. Ils l'ont assassiné et ils l'ont enterré. Et moi, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer. Hermione m'a déçue, elle a obéit à Harry comme toujours, sans réfléchir, elle lui fait une confiance aveugle. Ainsi, l'être dont j'étais follement amoureuse mourut devant mes yeux, de la main de mon futur mari, sans que je ne puisse y changer quelque chose. »

« J'en viens presque à me demander si j'ai aimé Draco. Après tout, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Ce n'était que des fantasmes, une vie imaginaire, un rêve qui se déroulait dans ma tête. Rien de concret. Peut-être que j'aimais juste l'idée d'être amoureuse. L'idée d'un Draco qui m'embrasserait, et se battrait pour moi, et me prendrait dans ses bras, et serait là le matin quand je me réveillerait. Je savais très bien que c'était impossible, que ça n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être que pendant toutes ces années, je m'étais rabattue là dessus puisqu'Harry ne m'accordait pas la moindre attention. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Draco, c'est arrivé comme ça, un jour, sans crier garde. Et j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais oublié Draco, même quand j'étais avec Harry, il m'arrivait même encore par moment de souhaiter avoir les lèvres de Draco contre les miennes, plutôt que celles d'Harry. J'ai aimé Harry aussi, pourtant. Après ce qu'il a fait, une chose est sure, je ne pourrais plus jamais l'aimer. »

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras, tremblotant, secouée de sanglots, parlant à elle même plutôt qu'à Colin.

« Quand Hermione est parti, il s'est tourné vers moi, et il m'a pris dans ses bras, il m'a murmuré que c'était fini, qu'il m'aimait. Je l'ai repoussé vivement, et comme si un nouveau souffle s'était établi en moi, je me suis mise à hurler. A lui crier dessus, à le traiter de monstre. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, parce qu'il l'avait fait exprès, je le savais. Il n'a rien nié, à la place il m'a immobilisée, me plaquant violemment contre un mur. Et il a dit, d'une voix grinçante, à travers ses dents : « Tu crois que je ne savais pas ? Que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais ? Tu crois que je ne savais rien de ton penchant pour l'espèce de petite fouine malfaisante ? C'est fini maintenant, Ginny. Tu es à moi, comme tu es sensée l'être. C'était presque écrit dans les étoiles, on est destinés à être ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu. » Puis il m'a lâchée et il est parti, me laissant là. »

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et leva la tête, pour trouver Bill, qui la regardait les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

« McGonagall m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Tu es là depuis... depuis.. combien de temps ? »

« Assez longtemps. »

Il l'aida à se relever et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il grimaça en la serrant doucement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en deux en la serrant trop fort dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Désolée ? Tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoique ce soit, Gin'. » répondit-il, choqué.

« Si.. Si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse, il serait peut-être encore vivant.. et je ne serais pas aussi bousillée. Mentalement comme physiquement... Je ne veux plus jamais aimer, plus jamais. Je veux oublier aussi, Bill... Je veux tout oublier, mais je ne peux pas... Et c'est affreux, ça me ronge, ça me tue à petit feu... »

« Shhh, je suis là maintenant, ça va aller, je vais t'aider, on s'en sortira je te le promets... » murmura-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle ne répondit pas. Heureusement que Bill était là, toujours là pour l'épauler, l'écouter, et ramasser les morceaux, réparer les pots cassés. Il était sa constante et peut-être, aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui pouvait la garder en vie.

« Tu sais, je savais que t'étais là. » dit-elle finalement, avec un petit rire. « McGo m'avait prévenue que tu passerais aujourd'hui. »

Il rit légèrement à son tour.

« Allez, p'tite sœur, j'te ramène à la maison. » dit-il en la portant dans ses bras, souriant tristement.

« Et une fois rentré, j'aurais une petite discussion avec Harry qui j'espère lui remettra les idées en place, qu'il finisse sa vie avec sa jalousie mal placée, mais plus jamais qu'il n'approche Ginny. Plus jamais il ne foutra ma petite sœur en l'air. », ajouta-t-il en pensée, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc du château, Ginny dans ses bras.

A/N : **Désolée pour les big fans d'Harry, j'en fais pas le meilleur portrait dans ce OS et il n'a pas vraiment le beau rôle. Ginny est peut-être aussi un peu OOC, parce qu'elle est un personnage plutôt solide dans les livres, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de la sorte de goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, qui la brise.  
****Voilà. Ceci dit, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques et critiques, alors n'hésitez pas à poster une review. (Mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente de moi...)**


End file.
